1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snow vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A snow vehicle, such as a snowmobile, includes a vehicle body and a steering apparatus disposed at a front portion of the vehicle body (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,050). The steering apparatus includes a steering handle, tie rods that are displaced right and left by rotation of the steering handle, steering shafts coupled to the tie rods, and ski boards attached to lower ends of the steering shafts. The tie rods, steering shafts, and ski boards are respectively provided as pairs at left and right sides.
When the steering handle is rotated by a driver of the snowmobile, the rotation is converted to right and left displacement of the tie rods. By the tie rods being displaced to the right and left, the steering shafts and the ski boards are changed in direction. By the ski boards being changed in direction, the direction of the snowmobile is changed.